Dark Shadows/700-750
700 701 702 703 704 705 706 707 708 709 710 711 712 713 714 715 716 717 718 719 720 721 722 723 724 725 726 727 728 729 730 731 732 733 734 735 736 737 738 739 740 741 742 743 744 745 746 747 748 749 750}} 700 Barnabas and Julia scour the West Wing looking for signs of David. Barnabas discovers the secret panel in the wall and pries it open with a crowbar. Suddenly, they both turn their heads to the sound of approaching footsteps. Professor Stokes enters the room. Stokes believes that this room is where Quentin Collins died. It is the only explanation as to why it could have been sealed up. Stokes continues poking about and discovers Amy Jennings hiding behind a curtain. The child is catatonic and falls over onto the floor. Maggie scoops her up and brings her back to the Old House. Barnabas and Professor Stokes continue scouring for clues. Stokes opens a drawer where he discovers an ancient set of I-Ching divination wands that once belonged to Quentin Collins. He also discovers a journal. He tells Barnabas that he will need some time to research the journal. At the Old House, Amy continues acting strangely. Maggie presses her for information, but it is clear that the child is still under Quentin's influence. Amy reveals that Quentin wants to transform David into someone named Jamison. Maggie races back to Collinwood. As she climbs the staircase, David emerges. He is frozen in terror. Quentin still has a strong hold over him. Maggie beckons to him, calling him down the stairs. She shouts into the air, screaming for Quentin. She tells Quentin that he cannot have David any longer. For a moment, it appears as if Quentin's hold on the boy has lapsed, but suddenly, David collapses upon the stairs. Maggie brings him back to the Old House, but David is in a deep coma. Julia examines him, and deduces that Quentin is still in control of him. Unless something is done quickly, David will die by morning. Barnabas finds Professor Stokes and brings Julia and he to the basement of the Old House. Barnabas presses Stokes to tell him more about the I-Ching. Specifically, he asks if the I-Ching wands could be used to communicate with Quentin. Stokes confirms that while it is certainly possible, the use of I-Ching is very dangerous to the uninitiated. Barnabas insists however, and Stokes gives him a crash-course in I-Ching meditative technique. He arranges the I-Ching wands and enters into a deep hypnotic state. In the midst of intense concentration, Barnabas envisions himself walking through a heavy iron door. Beyond the door is a familiar, yet terrifying sight – a large, wooden coffin wrapped in heavy iron chains; the same coffin that held Barnabas prisoner for almost two-hundred years. 701 In the basement of the Old House, Barnabas Collins asks Professor Stokes about using I Ching to make contact with Quentin Collins. Stokes is reluctant to pursue this course of action, believing it to be dangerous. He however relents and tosses the I Ching wands onto a table. They form the pattern of the 49th hexagram - the hexagram of change. He then has Barnabas meditate upon the wands, concentrating on the vision of a doorway that is to open before him. In Barnabas' vision, he finds the door and it opens. Inside is a coffin wrapped in chains. In the next moment, Barnabas disappears from the current timeline and reappears locked inside his coffin the year 1897. In the 19th century, the Old House is dilapidated and following apart. It is occupied by two Gypsies named Sandor and Magda Rakosi. Magda and Sandor reminisce about their carnival days when Magda was a mentalist and Sandor was a knife-thrower. Magda knows that they only remain at the Old House at the behest of the family matriarch, Edith Collins. But Edith is near death, and Magda knows they will soon be forced to leave. She intends on stealing the Collins family jewels before leaving Collinsport. At Collinwood, Quentin Collins - the black sheep of the Collins family returns home. He is greeted at the door by the Collins' maidservant, Beth Chavez. Beth asks Quentin why he has returned, but Quentin dodges the question, instead asking why Beth remained behind. He speaks of Beth's mistress, Jenny Collins. Quentin reveals that the reason he came back is because he knows that his grandmother, Edith, will die soon. He toys with the idea of using his charm to convince her to make some adjustments to her will before expiring. Quentin Collins goes upstairs to see Edith who is resting in bed reading Tarot cards. At first she believes that it is Edward Collins - her oldest grandson. When she realizes that it is Quentin, she is both pleased and disappointed to see him. The two engage in chit chat for a bit, but Edith reminds him that she is still sharp of mind and will not be fooled by her grandson's charms. Edith says that she needs to live long enough to tell Edward the dark family secret. As he is the oldest, the burden falls to him. Quentin tries to cajole Edith into telling him the secret instead, but she refuses. Downstairs, Sandor Rakosi breaks into Collinwood by sneaking in through the drawing room window. He begins checking around for valuables, but Quentin enters and startles him. He asks if he should fetch the other family members or should he simply go to the police. Meanwhile, Barnabas Collins is trapped inside his coffin the secret room in the Collins family mausoleum. He doesn't know what year it is, and he does not know how he is going to escape. As he is now a vampire once again, he must use his mental powers to summon someone to unchain him. Sandor returns to the Old House. Apparently Quentin did not call the police as he had threatened. He tells Magda that he failed to find the jewels and that Quentin has returned. Magda consults her crystal ball and sees an image of the inside of the Collins mausoleum. Now aware of the secret room, she believes that this is where the jewels must be hidden. Sandor takes little stock in Magda's talents and is through with searching for valuables, but Magda convinces him to help her. As they prepare to leave, Beth arrives at the Old House. She says that Miss Edith requests Magda's presence. Magda tells Sandor that he must carry on their mission without her. Sandor goes to the mausoleum. Thanks to the image in Magda's crystal ball, Sandor knows how to access the secret room. He finds the coffin, but doesn't understand why it is chained. He doesn't like being here, and has no wish to continue with this job, but he knows that if he fails, Magda will only make him return. He pries off the chains and opens the lid. As he does so, Barnabas' hand reaches out and grabs him by the throat. 702 703 Magda Rakosi looks towards the door leading to the cellar of the Old House. She recognizes Barnabas Collins as a vampire and runs out the front door. A giant black bat descends upon her, frightening her to the point that she must retreat back inside where Barnabas is waiting for her. He reminds her of the deal they have struck. In exchange for her and her husband's cooperation, Barnabas will give them a small, yet valuable portion of the Collins family jewels. Barnabas mentions his sudden interest in Quentin Collins and announces his intent to introduce himself to the Collins family as a cousin from England. At Collinwood, Quentin Collins has a spat with his sister, Judith. Quentin wants to visit his grandmother's room, but Judith forbids it, stating that she is too ill to receive visitors. As if on cue, there is a knock on the front door. It is Magda. She has come to see Edith - apparently with some very important news. Judith regards Magda with nothing but contempt, and refuses to even make eye contact with her. Magda implores her to let her see the old woman, as she has seen something of a great import in her tarot card readings. Quentin interrupts, taking a sudden interest in Magda's work. When they refuse to let her see Edith Collins, they convince Magda to reveal her news to them. They collect in the drawing room where Magda produces her crystal ball. Magda tells them that she has foreseen the arrival of a man posing as a friend or relative. He is of malicious intent and is a creature of darkness who seeks to harm the Collins family. From outside the doors of the drawing room, maid servant Beth Chavez listens in on the conversation. Quentin later goes to Beth's room to see her. She is very cold towards him, but Quentin toys with her, making sure to keep her on edge. He takes note of a bundle of items that Beth is preparing to take into town. He also finds an envelope containing $300 dollars. He asks her about it, but Beth says that it is part of her personal savings. He keeps asking her about the money and about where she's going, but Beth tells him that it is none of his business. Despite the apparent disgust she appears to harbor towards Quentin, there is also a moment where Beth's true feelings for Quentin begin to subtly rise to the surface. After sundown, there is a knock on the front doors at Collinwood. Judith answers them and finds Barnabas Collins. He introduces himself as a cousin from England and Judith is startled. His sudden arrival is in keeping with Magda's prediction. Nervously, Judith invites him in. She instantly notes the resemblance between Barnabas and the portrait hanging in the foyer. She invites Barnabas into the drawing room, then goes upstairs to get Quentin. Quentin comes downstairs and the three of them chat. Barnabas tells them that he is from the English branch of the family, who had arrived in Collinsport earlier in the afternoon. Quentin sends Judith off to have a maid prepare some refreshments. Once she is gone, Quentin takes a sword down from the wall and holds it at Barnabas' throat. Having spent six months in England himself, he knows for a fact that there is no English branch of the family, and moreover - there never has been. He demands to know exactly who Barnabas is and what he wants or else he will run him through with the sword. 704 705 706 Edward Collins finally returns home and gets to see his grandmother Edith. She is in poor health and Edward presses her to reveal the dark Collins family secret before she dies. Barnabas Collins, aware that he is the dark secret, listens intently from the other side of the door, but Edith is too incoherent to reveal the secret to Edward. However, she does imply that the secret involves the Collins family mausoleum. Barnabas returns to the Old House and asks Magda about Sandor. Sandor is running about doing errands, but Barnabas needs him to return quickly so that he can move his coffin from the Collins family mausoleum before anyone from the family accidentally comes upon it. Barnabas returns to Collinwood and sits in the drawing room. From the secret panel near the mantle, Carl Collins emerges. He is the younger brother of Edward Collins. Carl surprises Barnabas by pointing the barrel of a gun to his head, exclaiming that he knows exactly who and "what" he is. Barnabas is naturally alarmed and grows even more so when Carl pulls the trigger. Fortunately, this was all a prank as the gun produces a flag from the barrel with the word "Fib" written upon it. Barnabas is less than amused by Carl's joke. Edward meanwhile, continues to press Edith for information about the secret. Her mind flashes back to her youth and she begins rambling on about various family members, not all of whom have maintained good favor with her over the years. She then speaks about how everyone is trying to get the secret from her. Edward's patience is wearing thin. Carl goes to the Old House to consult with Magda. He cares less about the secret and more about who stands to inherit Edith's fortune. Magda performs a tarot card reading for him and Carl is delighted when one of the cards reveals the Joker, giving him the impression that as the family prankster, he will inherit the money. As she continues turning over cards, Magda states that whoever gets the money will not keep it for very long. A dark chill suddenly comes over her as she overturns the Death card. Magda receives a psychic impression and stands up an looks about the room. She mournfully reveals that Edith Collins has died. Back at Collinwood, Edward closes his grandmother's eyes. She died without ever having revealed the secret. Determined, Edward vows to himself that he will find out what the family secret is, even if its the last thing he ever does. 707 708 709 710 711 712 713 714 715 716 717 718 719 720 721 722 723 724 725 726 727 Gregory Trask is in the drawing room at Collinwood and begins praying. He beseeches the Lord to help him find the "lost lamb" so that he may take him away from Collinwood and bring him salvation - as only he can. Barnabas Collins enters the house just as Trask finishes his prayer. They throw some barbs at one another, and Trask insinuates that Barnabas is somehow connected to the evil that he believes infests this town. Barnabas expresses his reservations about Trask's plans to take Jamison Nora to Worthington Hall. Quentin Collins comes into the room and also finds himself on the receiving end of Trask's contempt. Gregory tells him that his daughter Charity will be arriving soon and instructs Quentin to bring her to him directly once she arrives. Quentin sarcastically acquiesces to Trask's demands, as if he were but a simple servant. After Trask leaves, Barnabas and he discuss their distrust of the Reverend. Quentin pokes fun at the notion of the two of them agreeing on something. Charity Trask arrives and behaves like a little snot - especially after she finds the woman she came to Collinwood to collect - Rachel Drummond. She looks down her nose at Rachel and treats her like a servant. She also makes a veiled threat about some unspoken secret shame that Rachel has regarding her history at Worthington Hall. Rachel then encounters Quentin and is started to see him, but is relieved to see that he is no longer under the pall of some macabre spell. She speaks about someone living in the tower room, and Quentin immediately grows anxious. He races upstairs to confirm Rachel's story. Charity meets with her father and tells him that Rachel Drummond is working at Collinwood. They are both pleased that another lost lamb will soon be returned to their flock. They get down on their knees and begin praying. That evening, Barnabas creeps into Charity's room while she's sleeping. He bears his vampire fangs and descends upon her. 728 729 730 731 732 733 734 735 736 737 738 739 740 741 742 743 744 745 746 747 748 749 750